radiantfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3
'Day of Departure -Alma-' (旅立ちの日 -Alma-, ''Tabidachinohi -Alma-'') is the third episode of the RADIANT Anime. Short Summary Sorcerers and ordinary humans cannot understand eachother. Seth, who isn't convinced no matter how many times Alma tells him this, declares that he will annihilate the Nemesis to prevent sorcerers from being painted as villains. Alma tells him to aim for the legendary nest of the Nemesis, Radiant! They disagree on how to deal with the Nemesis, but they ultimately care for eachother. That night, Alma recalls her past with Seth. Plot Details Seth saves everyone inside the bank by shielding them from the Nemesis's fantasia blast. Using magic bare-handed, Seth defeats the monster using his a powerful Titan Punch, or so it appears. The Nemesis narrowly survives but its injured body is suddenly destroyed by Alma's Skull Attack. She asks Seth to rest for now and takes him back to her house. That night, Seth awakens to his body being covered in bandages. Alma treated his wounds and even caught the Bravery Quartet on her own. She scolds Seth for using his magic barehanded and warns him about the Inquisition. She believes the villagers may have contacted them but Seth believes they're grateful for the help. Tommy returned the remains of Seth's gloves to Alma and thanks her for saving them all. Even so, Alma believes that normal people and sorcerers will never understand eachother. Seth claims his best bet is to destroy all of the Nemesis by finding their nest. Alma reveals that there is a myth that the net of the nemesis is called Radiant. Seth decides that he must destroy Radiant so sorcerers are no longer treated like the bad guys. That night, Alma recalls finding Seth ten years ago. Her earliest memory is her awakening after losing her memories following a fierce attack. She was found with Seth and who she also had no recollection of. After that, Alma's journey to find herself began. Alma tried for a long time to find people who knew of her past life or Seth's. However, no matter where she went, no one knows who they are. She was cursed with unusually powerful headaches and she figured out that she had survived an attack with a nemesis. She took Seth along because he was the only clue toward her past. Around the time Alma began making a name for herself as a Nemesis Hunter, Seth was bullied for being infected and accidentally lashed out against other kids. As a result, the Villagers tried to lynch him but Alma was there to scare away the angry mob. Following this incident, Alma realized it was up to her to raise Seth as a proper sorcerer. Rather than searching for herself, she decided to find a place where she could protect Seth. Alma got her floating home and sailed across the sky where no one could bother them, even if people continuously ran them off. The next morning, Seth tries to sneak out and gets caught by Alma. She knows he wants to go on a journey to destroy Radiant. He has no plan but plenty of spirit, so Alma doesn't stop him. She gives him some tools including a broom of his own and new gloves. Alma also makes him promise not to become a monster. Before Seth runs off, he turns around to embrace Alma on more time, grateful for everything she's done for him. As Seth leaves on his new broom, even the stone-cold Alma is moved to tears. Seth flies over town and even the villagers wave goodbye to the young sorcerer. Characters ;MAIN *Seth ;SUPPORTING *Alma *Tommy ;NEW *Bravery Quartet **Don Bossman ;BRIEF APPEARANCE/CAMEO *Liselotte *Von Teppes *Santori *Ullmina *Torque *Piodon Magic & Items *Titan Punch *Skull Attack Locations *Pompo Hills *Alma's Observatory Battles & Events *Nemesis Attack on Pompo Hills (Concluded) Adaptation Differences *The fate of the Nemesis is changed. In the manga, Seth destroyed the Nemesis by making it implode on itself. In the anime, Seth struck the Nemesis with a Titan Punch and then Alma finished it off. *Alma capturing the Bravery Quartet is omitted in the anime and they're only shown inside the cage. *Doc arriving in Pompo Hills to collect the Nemesis remains is omitted from this episode. This changes Seth's motivation for wanting to destroy Radiant. In the manga, Doc makes him realize destroying the Nemesis one by one won't change the world, prompting him to want to eradicate their nest. In the anime, Seth has this conversation with Alma while he's recovering. *Scenes from Alma and Seth's past are included throughout to further enrich the relationship between Alma and Seth. *Since Doc has been omitted from this episode, Seth decides to go out on his journey to destroy Radiant without first learning about Artemis Academy. Navigation Category:Episodes